


Three's a Crowd

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome with Ayato and Haise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I run a scenario blog, I know this isn't within the realms of possibility, but it was fun to write, and it's fiction.

There was nothing like relaxing after a long, stressful day at school. Though her sofa was only somewhat comfortable at best and her television lacked any decent channels, that alone time was sacred. For the past three months, she was stuck in a class that she didn’t like, surrounded by people she could care less about. For the sake of the grade, she grit her teeth and soldiered through, but maintaining some semblance of composure proved to be very difficult. That was especially the case when group projects were assigned and she got saddled with the class slacker who did the bare minimum and barely showed, and the class try-hard who raised his hand even when a question wasn’t being asked.

It was supposed to be a quick meeting to get everything over and done with, but due to conflicting schedules and lack of time to actually get the project done, she found herself being stuck between a smug asshole and an indifferent project dictator’s bickering.

“This is fucking stupid.” Ayato spat angrily, rolling his eyes as Haise drew out the nascent form of the official project proposal.

“Yeah, and that’s the third time you’ve said something like that.” Haise remarked, sparing no glance at Ayato while he scribbled in a few footnotes. “Besides, you don’t show up to class half the time, so no offense, but I don’t really trust your planning skills.”

“Usually when a person says ‘no offense’, they intend to be really offensive,” Ayato snarled, tossing a pen to the side. “Can’t fucking believe I got stuck with your ass for this.”

“Trust me, the feeling is more than mutual.”

They’d been at it for well over an hour and she could barely get a word in edgewise. Deciding that enough was enough, she rose to her feet and coughed to announce that she was still there. Ayato and Haise cut off their current dispute on who was fit to present the project to the class and finally looked at her. A pink spread across Haise’s features as he realized how rude the both of them were being.

“I’m going to make some coffee.” She said, trying to keep a somewhat patient tone as she spoke. “Would you two like anything?”

“Just coffee.” Haise muttered, casting her an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry, we should probably take a break. I think it’s best for all of us at this point. We can get back to the project when we’ve had some time to cool off.”

“Whatever.” Ayato said. “I just want to get this bullshit over with. And… Coffee would be nice…”

When they spoke to her, the irritation seemed to fade just a bit, so she was relieved to know that she wasn’t part of the problem. As she filled the coffee pot and pushed the correct buttons to get it to make an unhealthy spewing sound, she tried to formulate ways to get the two of them to work better together. They were like oil and water, and if anything, trying to intervene on her part would probably have only exacerbated the situation. Even still…. They had to get the project finished.

Balancing three full coffee mugs in her arms, she returned to the living room to find Ayato and Haise at it again, though their arguments were kept a little more hushed than before. At least they were making somewhat of an attempt to hide it from her. She coughed loudly, startling them. She swore she could hear Ayato muttering ‘fucking asshole’ under his breath as she handed them their mugs, but she chose to ignore it for the time being.

“Look. You both clearly don’t like each other. I haven’t said anything because I hoped you’d be mature enough to get over it for the project, but that obviously hasn’t happened. We have only one more time after this to meet and get everything finished, so you both need to straighten the fuck up and stop bitching about each other. Are we clear?”

Ayato raised an eyebrow, a grin gracing his otherwise pissed off expression.

“I’m going to need a little more motivation than that…” His words dripped with innuendo, and despite the fact that she felt an ache in her abdomen at the tone of his voice, she rolled her eyes.

“You need motivation? You’re going to fucking fail if this doesn’t go well. How’s that for motivation?”

Haise said nothing as he sipped his coffee and watched the two of you go back and forth, thankful that he wasn’t the only one against Ayato at that point.

“Mm, but my grade isn’t the only one at stake here, now is it?” Ayato pressed, and something about the way he was smiling sent an odd chill down her spine.

“I’ve been pretty laid back, so I’d appreciate –“

“Wanna be a little more laid back?” Ayato cuts her off, moving a little closer to her.

“Do you want to bite me?”

“Only if you ask nicely –“

“HEY!” Haise finally interrupted their little spat, running his hand through his odd, multicolored hair in obvious frustration. “Ayato, she’s right, we should just get to work so we can get it over with. I’ll be civil if you’ll be civil, and after this project is over, you never have to speak to me again.”

“You can count on that.” Ayato grumbles, fumbling with the zipper on his jacket. “Whatever. Just stop acting like you’re king of the goddamn class, I do know some stuff.”

“Ah, very eloquently put, Ayato – Haise, it seems we’re going to be taking direction from the guy who knows ‘some stuff’.”

“I love it when you degrade me like that, keep talking like that, princess –“

“So, I think we need to start by pointing out the key elements –“ Haise cut Ayato off immediately and began pointing at parts on a printout he wanted the group to base their project off of.

After the initial rocky start, the tension between Haise and Ayato petered out, if not dissipated entirely as work began to actually get done. Two grueling hours and multiple cups of coffee per person later, an outline was made, presentation parts were assigned, and the stress slowly ebbed away.

“I think we’re pretty much settled, all we have left to do is copy the rough outline and type it up into an essay…” Haise muttered, more to himself than the group.

“Fuuuuucking awesome.” Ayato replied with faux enthusiasm, his sarcasm complete with an eye roll that could rival even the snootiest of soccer moms. “Are we done here?”

“Nearly. We just need to fix this –“ Haise, without looking, reached out to grab one of the markers, failing to notice that an almost full cup of coffee was in the way.

He still had not noticed brown liquid staining her living room carpet as he blindly fumbled for a marker that wasn’t there, and it wasn’t until Ayato snorted that he actually bothered to look.

“Way to go, dumbass.”

“Ayato, I thought we were done with the – Oh.” She stopped talking as she caught sight of the great coffee tragedy and sighed. “I’ll go get something to clean this up. You two, please behave until I get back.”

“Why, are you gonna spank us if we don’t?” Ayato asked, blue eyes darkening as grazed his teeth along his bottom lip.

The girl snorted and turned on her heel to leave, partly because she didn’t have an insult on the tip of her tongue. Ayato’s eyes followed her as she left the room, and he almost didn’t notice the bespectacled boy across from him slap him on the shoulder.

“Do you ever stop?” Haise asked. “You’re making her uncomfortable. Just because you get to talk to a pretty girl doesn’t mean you have the right to –“

“So you think she’s pretty?”

“Th-That’s – That’s not what I said, I just –“

“Take a joke, domino head.”

“I would if you were joking.” Haise frowned and pulled his glasses off. “You’ve been doing that the entire time we’ve been here.”

“Soooooo, I want to fuck her, sue me. I’m not going to touch her unless she asks, so don’t go preaching to me about - hang on, why does it bother you so much?”

Haise adverted his eyes, and swallowed convulsively as he turned his glasses around in his palms nervously. Ayato barked out a laugh, holding his sides in exaggeration for good measure.

“Oh, that’s rich. You want to fuck her, too. Now I see why you’ve been shitting on me the entire time.”

“Okay, first of all, I actually like her. Second of all, I’ve been on your ass because you don’t know how to shut the fuck up for five seconds and actually get shit done. If you want to actually get a good grade, shut the hell up and pay attention – you might actually learn something.” Haise’s eyes narrowed as he whipped his gaze to Ayato, who looked genuinely surprised at the switch in mood.

“So the claws come out and your true colors show. I’m almost impressed. I’ll save you some time – the project isn’t what I’m interested in at the moment.” He leaned in closer to Haise as if he was divulging something top secret. “So, if you actually want to learn how to get a girl, shut the fuck up and pay attention. You might learn something.” He mocked.

“We’ll see about that.” Haise replied, his voice dark and almost threatening in contrast to the smile stretching across his face.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?“

“Okay, you guys have to help, or we’re not going to get this all cleaned up, and in all fairness, you owe me –“ Their classmate walked back into the room only to immediately notice the tension. “Alright, you both shut up as soon as I got in here, what did you break?”

“Nothing,” Haise said quickly, standing to walk over and take the washcloth from her. “Let’s get this cleaned up before it stains too badly. I’d feel awful if we couldn’t do something about it.”

~

The stain didn’t disappear completely from the carpet, but that wasn’t what was bothering her. In the brief five or so minutes she was in the kitchen, something happened between Haise and Ayato that had all of them on edge, and she wasn’t sure what it was. They both shut up as soon as she’d come back into the room, and she couldn’t make heads or tails of the last two seconds she caught of their conversation. She wasn’t stupid enough to ask what happened, but she was still stewing over it even as the last bit of the project was nearing completion.

“I gotta take a piss, where’s your bathroom?”

She turned to Ayato, not even bothering to spare him a look of disgust, and pointed.

“It’s the third door on your right. And charming, by the way.”

Ayato got up to leave, and when he disappeared upstairs, the girl turned to Haise.

“So, I think we’re going to do well on this now that everything is out of the way.”

He looked up at her with a wide smile that made warmth spread through her body, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, I can’t say the same for Ayato, but I’m glad you’re in my group.”

She giggled, and the sound did something funny to Haise.

“We have everything we need, then?”

“Yeah, for the most part. Although, I’m not too certain about giving speaking parts to Ayato…”

“He’ll do fine, he may act like a shithead, but he cares enough about his grade to take this seriously. It’s only a ten minute presentation, I doubt he could do much to screw it up. Can I see our guideline sheet again?”

She held out her hand for the sheet, and Haise obliged, smile still there as he gave her the paper.

“Th- Fuck!”

“Wh-What’s wrong?” He asked, clearly panicked at her sudden outburst.

“Just a fucking papercut – I always get these.” She grumbled, holding up her index finger to examine the damage.

“Let me see.”

Haise took her hand in his, and she couldn’t help but marvel out how soft his skin was. A light crimson droplet trickled down her finger, and despite hurting like a bitch for a brief second, it wasn’t that bad of a cut.

“I think it’s – wh-what are you doing?”

Haise had pulled her hand closer to his face to examine the cut, and much to her surprise, took her index finger into his mouth and sucked. It was an innocuous action – nothing that was too strange, but it still sent her heart racing. Haise raised his eyebrows, feigning a look of innocence, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew what he was doing was affecting her. He opened his mouth to let her finger slip out and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“What’s going on here?” A sharp voice yanked them both from their thoughts, and Haise shot Ayato a smirk while the girl wasn’t focused on him.

Ayato glared. Two could play that game.

“N-Nothing, I just got a little paper cut. But it’s all better now, Haise helped.”

“I’m sure he did.” Ayato drawled, staring daggers in Haise’s direction.

The silent match between the two of them was unmistakable, and since she didn’t know what to say, she snuck her fingertips into the handle of a cold mug of coffee she’d abandoned mid-project. She tilted the contents back into her mouth, winced a little at the frigid temperature, and swallowed. As she finished her drink and put the mug back on the end table, she realized that both boys were staring at her intently.

“What –“

Ayato moved from his unofficial assigned seat on the floor to sit next to her on the couch.

“You’ve got something on your lips, want me to get it for you?”

“Oh, um…”

Ayato lifted his fingertips to her lips and brushed off an invisible drop of liquid. She didn’t have time to react before he brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek, and her breath caught in her throat at the look he was giving her.

“Got it…” He murmured, and even though he didn’t have a reason, he continued to stare into her eyes. “Actually, I don’t think I did get all of it, here –“

He pressed his lips against hers, and she was so surprised she couldn’t move at first. It was like her brain hadn’t caught up to her body, and she couldn’t process the situation as Ayato’s lips moved against hers. He pulled away with a dazed expression and a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, you’re good.”

Haise, who was sitting on the floor before, as well, abandoned that spot to take a seat on the other side of the couch. Still processing Ayato’s kiss, she squeaked as Haise turned her to face him.

“He didn’t get all of it.” Haise said, and his voice was much lower than normal, carrying a husky undertone that she didn’t think possible.

Haise leaned forward, and in a much more insistent manner than Ayato, crushed his lips against hers. Their taste, she noticed, had been similar due to the consumption of more coffee than was probably healthy. Ayato’s lips were slightly chapped, while Haise’s were smooth and soft. She felt herself growing dizzier as Haise’s tongue traced the seam of her lips and slowly probed inside her mouth, seeking entrance that she couldn’t help but grant. Her lips parted and Haise’s tongue slid along hers. He swallowed the whimpers she wasn’t conscious of making and tangled his hands into her hair, keeping her in place as he kissed her.

His glasses clanked against her nose, and he cursed himself for not taking them off before he made his move. Poor planning, on his part, and he paid for it dearly when he pulled away to remove them. Seizing his chance, Ayato tugged the girl in his direction so that she was straddling him, legs on either side of his thighs and chest pressed against his own.

“Are you okay with this?” He asked, and his voice was surprisingly gentle in contrast to his crude and often abrasive personality.

She nodded. She knew it wasn’t a good idea, but they were both so attractive, and she was so taken by surprise that she didn’t even bother to think of the possible consequences. All she knew was that if one of them didn’t kiss her immediately, she’d take matters into her own hands.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Ayato muttered, and as she was about to make a sarcastic comment, Ayato’s lips cut her off.

None of them knew how it happened. Their kisses had devolved so much that the act could only be described as a mess of teeth and tongues and lips, all fighting for dominance. While Ayato was busy with her mouth, Haise paid attention to other parts of her. Haise brushed her hair to the side and dragged his tongue down her neck, eliciting a sharp cry that Ayato swallowed. She moaned into Ayato’s mouth as she felt Haise sucking marks into her neck that she knew would be worse the next day. She didn’t care. It all felt too good. Ayato broke the kiss, and when she was about to protest, he spoke in a breathless voice,

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

She couldn’t agree more, and neither could Haise. He allowed the halt in their activities to help Ayato – something he’d never thought he would do – in taking off her clothes. Ayato focused on taking off her shirt while Haise moved to unclip her bra. They had both garments off in record timing, and Ayato wasted no time at all in wrapping his lips around a hardened nipple. Both of them had been hard since their little game started, there was no denying that. Their condition didn’t fare any better when Ayato swirled his tongue around her nipple, pulling out sounds from her he’d only fabricated in his wettest dreams.

“Bedroom, where the fuck is your bedroom?” Ayato demanded.

“First – oh, God – first door!”

The project and all of the materials lay in a heap, completely forgotten, on the floor as the group relocated for far more enjoyable entertainment. Ayato, who had carried her there, tossed her on the bed and yanked his shirt over his head, unable to take the heat anymore. Haise followed his example, and the girl couldn’t tear her eyes away from them.

Both boys were incredibly attractive, but seeing them strip before her very eyes had her thinking more along the lines of ‘god-like’. Neither one of them were bulking with muscle, but that didn’t change the fact that both of them were toned in all the right places. She’d expected it of Ayato, but Haise was more of a surprise. As Haise peeled away his button-down and let it flutter to the floor, she had to bite her lip at the sight.

“See something you like?” Haise asked in an extremely uncharacteristic – albeit sexy as fucking hell – voice that sent shivers down her spine.

“Since when did you start talking so big?” Ayato said with a scoff, not really bothering to look at Haise as he stepped out of his jeans.

“It’s not just talk.” Haise promised, a hint of danger saturating his tone.

Ayato wasn’t paying attention to Haise – he was more focused on the delicious sight of the half-naked girl in front of him. He knelt in front of the bed and hooked his arms around her legs to pull her closer. He snuck his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and began to slowly ease them down her hips.

“Let’s make it a competition,” Ayato challenged as he pulled both the leggings and her underwear off. “Whoever makes her scream the loudest doesn’t have to write the essay. Deal?”

“You’re on.” Haise growled, joining the group, but focusing more on her top half.

As Haise sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and gently grazed his teeth along the puckered skin, Ayato began trailing kisses up her thighs. The sensations were all too much, and she didn’t know who she was supposed to be focusing on. She was so sensitive to both of their touches that she couldn’t help but let the moans slip out.

“That’s right, princess, moan for us.” Ayato encouraged, unfiltered lust brimming in his voice.

She couldn’t respond properly, partly because she knew she wouldn’t be able to string together a coherent sentence if she tried, but mostly because Ayato’s tongue was assaulting her dripping core. Her hands slid to his indigo locks, lightly yanking his hair as he pleasured her. He was relentless with his touches. He easily slipped his index finger inside of her as he focused his tongue on her clit, flicking the swollen bundle of nerves over and over again until she was arching into his touch and pushing her cunt against his face. Ayato would have made a remark about how needy she was being, but he was far too dedicated on getting her to moan his name to bother with arrogance. Haise was no better, leaving no inch of her chest uncovered as slid his tongue between the valley of her breasts.

Ayato used his free hand to rub himself through his boxers as he ate her out, harder than he’d ever been in his life. Haise wasn’t faring any better, and he was all but rubbing himself against the bed for relief while he sank his teeth into her neck. Ayato pulled away from her, mouth glistening with her fluids.

“How do you want us?” He demanded, licking his lips.

“I don’t – I don’t know, I just need you both.”

Ayato tore his gaze from her to look up at Haise, who looked like he was about to explode.

“You can go first.”

“Are you –“

“Don’t ask questions, shut the fuck up, and get to it.”

Ayato’s cock throbbed in his boxers as he turned around to fumble for the pocket in his jeans. He pulled his wallet from the deep confines of the pocket and managed to find a couple of condoms. He tossed one to Haise before he pulled down his offending underwear, sighing in relief as his cock was released, finally able to breathe.

Haise tore the condom open with his teeth and clumsily rolled it onto his length, hissing at the uncomfortable feeling of the latex.

“Are you o-“

“I’m fine with it, please, please just get inside of me!” She commanded, moving back so her feet were no longer dangling off the bed and her head rested on the pillows.

Haise positioned himself between her legs and slid his cock against her slick folds, trying his best to maintain some composure as he internally died at the feeling of the wetness surrounding him. He knew neither one of them could take any teasing, so he slowly pushed inside of her, obscenities spewing from his mouth as her warmth encased him.

“Fuck, holy fucking shit –“

Ayato had moved to the bed and, without interrupting, moved her away from her neck to claim the side that Haise hadn’t marked already. She cried out words that made absolutely no sense as Haise began moving inside of her, slowly fanning the flame of the fire that had come so dangerously close to exploding. She arched her back, moving her hips as she tried to push him in deeper, and Haise’s fingers dug into her hips at the feeling.

He’d been so close to coming just from the sight of Ayato going down on her that he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. She was already so sensitive and overcome with the feeling of Ayato’s tongue and Haise’s cock that she wasn’t far from seeing stars. Haise threw any hope of keeping up a measured pace and rhythm from his mind as she clenched around him and something inside of him snapped. He yanked her legs up so that they hooked firmly around his waist and drove into her at top speed, thrusting erratically as he chased his climax.

“Ha-Haise!” She cried in a broken, sweet voice, sending him over the edge.

His fingernails bit crescent-shaped marks into her hips as he spilled inside the condom, getting one last rough, sloppy thrust in before he was completely spent. Haise barely had any time at all to recover before Ayato was pushing him aside to take his place.

“You okay to keep going?” He asked, and she couldn’t help but take note of how considerate the dickhead was being. “Let me know if you’re done –“

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She said breathlessly, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him forward.

She felt the texture of the condom at her entrance, and Ayato leaned forward to capture her lips in a surprisingly sweet, gentle kiss before he eased himself inside of her. Haise trailed lazy, open mouthed kisses along her collarbones as Ayato moved inside of her, the pace slow and measured.

Like Haise, Ayato was so turned on that he knew he was going to be able to last very long. The initial slowness of his hips building into something more powerful as they fucked. Haise flicked his tongue against one of her nipples as Ayato drove into her, gradually picking up his speed as time went on. Time. It was working in extremely funny ways, and none of them were sure if the encounter was lasting seconds, minutes, or hours – all they knew was that despite the irritation at the beginning of the evening, it had all been worth it as their pants and moans mingled together.

She was already on the verge of tears when Ayato snuck his fingers between the two of them to rub her swollen clit, and all it took was a pinch to make her writhe beneath him. He swore loudly as she raked her fingers down his back and sat up, using his right hand as leverage on the bed to keep them from falling over. The new position, coupled with the hypersensitivity between their legs, had both of them hissing out unintelligible comments and broken sentences. As her teeth found his neck, Ayato thrust up into her, riding out his climax with an indistinguishable version of her name on his tongue.

They all collapsed, both boys on either side of her, all a sweaty, tired mess. Haise lazily stroked her hair as she tried to catch her breath and, to no avail, regain the feeling in her limbs. She tried to search for some sort of remorse inside of her at what they’d just done, but all she felt was an incredible sense of relief and warmth spreading through her body as they all laid there quietly.

Haise broke the silence and cleared his throat. Ayato groaned.

“You’re really going to ruin this fucking moment?” He complained, not bothering to open his eyes.

“No, I just remembered – when I spilled the coffee… um… I kind of ruined our outline.”

“Are you fucking kidding –“

The girl interrupted what was sure to be a catastrophic fight by lightly slapping them both on the chest.

“Think of it as a reason for more meetings… but boys?”

“What?” Ayato asked sleepily.

“Who has to write the essay?”

“I guess that’s up to you.” Haise murmured, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“I – I don’t know – I c-can’t decide.”

Ayato lazily lifted his head to look at Haise.

“Damn, guess that means we have to go for round two.”


End file.
